wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars 002
5:34:21 PM Quill: So! After a few more hours in hyperspace, you arrive in oribit of Nar Shaddaa! 5:35:23 PM Quill: You can either park your ship in orbit and shuttle down, or land your ship on on-world. The former is more expensive, but the latter is part of a concerted effort to get you to spend more money on world. 5:36:13 PM *** Leni goes for the latter. *** 5:40:51 PM Quill: You know from experience that that will probably keep expenses down for you! 5:42:10 PM *** Leni actually likes to stay at home with her own stuff sometimes! *** 5:48:35 PM *** Leni gets gussied up and heads for the Talon! *** 5:49:55 PM | Edited 5:49:59 PM Quill: How nice do you dress for the dive bar? 5:51:14 PM *** Leni doesn't. She wears a shabbier suit, cheap jewelry. *** 5:52:59 PM Quill: XD: Shall I accompany you, miss? 5:54:04 PM *** Leni ponders this. *** 5:54:17 PM Leni: Nah, it'd be safer to stay here, I think. 5:55:39 PM Quill: XD: ... for who? 5:56:36 PM Leni: ... point. Do you think you should come with? 5:58:54 PM Quill: XD: I will lurk about outside. You walking around with a droid attendent would attract too much attention. This way I'm close ehough if there's an issue. 6:00:42 PM Leni: I like it! All right. Stay out of trouble. ... because I probably won't. 6:00:44 PM *** Leni heads out! *** 6:08:00 PM Quill: XD: Let me get my rifle and I'll follow. 6:08:21 PM Quill: So you head to one of the seedier bits of this seedy city on this seedy moon. 6:09:27 PM *** Leni likes this sort of thing. *** 6:11:01 PM Quill: You find The Rancor's Talon! 6:12:14 PM *** Leni heads in there! *** 6:27:26 PM Quill: The first thing that hits you, as always, is the smell of many different species, many different species' preferred drinks, and many different species' vomit. 6:30:24 PM *** Leni smiles! *** 6:31:06 PM Quill: There is a one eyed nautiloid behind the bar, some humanoid slumped over in a booth in the corner, and that's about it. 6:32:44 PM *** Leni orders a hull stripper. *** 6:33:06 PM Quill: He eyes you suspiciuosly. You dont' recongize him... the last bartender/owner you knew here was Ox, a friendly Herglic. 6:33:39 PM Leni: Ox off-duty? 6:34:23 PM Quill: ((Oh, wait, Nautolan.)) 6:35:19 PM Quill: Nautolan: Ox? Nah, he sold the bar. 6:35:44 PM Leni: What? Aww, man. When did that happen? It's been way too long. 6:37:34 PM Quill: Nautolan: He got a job somewhere else. Somethin' real good, apparently. Sold this place for a song. 6:40:35 PM Leni: You don't know where? 6:43:04 PM Quill: Nautolan: Between you and me, I think he got roped into some kinda scheme. One of his customers, actually. 6:46:57 PM Leni: But who? 6:48:39 PM Quill: He thinks for a few moments, then eyes you suspiciously! "Who's askin', anyway?" 6:50:42 PM Leni: Oh, I'm Leni! Old friend of Ox. 6:53:03 PM Quill: Nautolan: Right. Why you after him? 6:54:23 PM Leni: Well, I miss him. He hustled me once and we were friends ever since. 6:55:03 PM Quill: Nautolan: So knowing something about him would be WORTH something to you. 6:55:54 PM Leni: Yeah, I guess? Not that much. I mean, he isn't that cute. 6:57:37 PM Quill: He puts the drink you ordered in front of you. 6:57:53 PM *** Leni pays. *** 6:58:24 PM Quill: Nautolan: Still. I think we can work something out. I can tell you what you need to know, and you can do something for me. 7:01:02 PM Leni: What exactly do you want done? 7:02:06 PM Quill: He steps back from the bar and through a small door with a beaded curtain. 7:03:58 PM *** Leni follows him. *** 7:04:37 PM Quill: As you're about to walk through the door, he comes back out with a plastic basket filled with.... something. Something deep-fried. 7:04:52 PM Quill: Nautolan: Whoa! Careful. 7:07:12 PM Leni: What's that? 7:09:34 PM Quill: Nautolan: I'm working on revamping the menu a bit. But no one wants to try the new stuff I'm cooking after Ox got everyone food-poisoned. 7:10:37 PM Leni: To be fair, it never made him sick. 7:11:41 PM Leni: I'll try anything you want, if you can tell me where some of my friends went. As long as it's not a sentient in there. 7:12:05 PM Quill: Nautolan: .... gross. 7:12:16 PM Quill: Nautolan: No, try it. 7:12:27 PM Leni: You can pretty much deep-fry anything and make it good. 7:12:30 PM *** Leni takes some. *** 7:12:52 PM Quill: It is possibly the most delicious fried food you've ever had. 7:14:02 PM Leni: That is fantastic. What is it? 7:16:05 PM Quill: He leans in conspiratorially. "It's completely vegetarian -- made entirely with a special mix of soy proteins and kelp." 7:18:15 PM Leni: You're kidding me. 7:19:51 PM Quill: He shakes his head. 7:20:39 PM Leni: How? That's not even possible. 7:21:00 PM Quill: Nautolan: It's all in the spices. 7:23:05 PM Leni: How are you gonna get people to eat it, though? It needs a snappy name. 7:23:35 PM Quill: Nautolan: I'll get it figured out. So. Ox. 7:24:47 PM Leni: Ox, and Toni Two-Tone and Endra and Varen. 7:29:23 PM Quill: Nautolan: Oh, Varen. That was the name I was trying to remember. That's the one that got Ox to go with him and sell the bar. 7:31:12 PM Leni: Really? Varen always was a scumbag. Well where'd Ox go? 7:32:32 PM Quill: Nautolan: That I don't know. But he did leave me a number to get in touch with him if I had any questions. 7:33:28 PM Leni: Hmm. Maybe "snappers." Although that might be a kind of fish. 7:33:43 PM Leni: What about Toni and Endra? 7:34:48 PM Quill: Nautolan: Hmmm describe them? I don't know a lot of Ox's customers by name. More'n a few stopped coming here when he sold. 7:35:56 PM Leni: Toni, short hair, one side black, one side white, likes to punch people. Human, I think. 7:36:31 PM Leni: Endra, twi'lek, long green head-tentacles, long memory and a long temper. 7:38:49 PM Quill: Nautolan: I remember the half-and-half head. Haven't seen him since Ox left. 7:39:41 PM Quill: Nautolan: The other doesn't ring any bells, I'm afraid. 7:39:44 PM Leni: You wouldn't forget Endra if you saw her. She's really beautiful. 7:42:15 PM Leni: No idea where Toni went, huh? 7:42:37 PM Quill: NAutolan: Nah. Like I said, a bunch of folks stopped coming by when Ox left. 7:45:37 PM Leni: Well, gimme that number, maybe I can at least find him. He owes me fifty credits. 7:45:49 PM Leni: And a hug. 7:46:08 PM Quill: Nautolan: You got it. Snappers is a pretty good name. 7:48:53 PM Leni: Speaking of, what's your name? 7:54:12 PM Quill: Nautolan: Me? I'm Bex. 7:54:51 PM Leni: And you own the place now, huh? 7:55:53 PM Quill: Nautolan: Yep. Got it for a song. Ox seemed to be under the impression he was going to make some big money with this Varen guy. 7:56:53 PM Leni: Pie in the sky if you ask me. What made you decide to buy? 7:59:03 PM Quill: Bex Oh, i always wanted a place like this I could turn around. And that I could cook in. 8:01:12 PM Leni: Oh, so ya came at it through cooking, huh? 8:01:37 PM *** Leni small talks with him for a while! *** 8:03:00 PM Quill: She's pretty good at this! You get a good feeling for him. 8:04:02 PM Quill: He's a gruff but decent sort, inherently, who wants to cook and also be a gruff underworld sort at the same time. 8:05:52 PM *** Leni gives him some advice, or tries to! Some of it may or may not be helpful. She likes people a lot, and Bex seems nice! *** 8:12:16 PM Quill: Okay, you spend as much time as want doing that. 8:14:30 PM *** Leni will stay a couple of hours. *** 8:14:55 PM *** Leni then looks for XD and heads back to the ship. *** 8:22:58 PM Quill: Okay! You find him pretty easily, or more to the point, you look for him and he magically emerges from the shadows. 8:25:10 PM Leni: There you are! Let's go home. 8:27:20 PM Quill: XD: Did you learn any useful information? 8:28:19 PM Leni: Sure did! Also ate a whole bunch of fried seaweed snappers. So good. 8:30:50 PM Leni: And the new bartender is cute. 8:34:17 PM Quill: XD: About Varen? 8:35:15 PM | Removed 8:39:31 PM Leni: This message has been removed. 8:38:02 PM Quill: Well, I assumed you were heading back to your ship. 8:39:20 PM *** Leni is! *** 8:39:28 PM *** Leni hadn't realized they'd got there yet. *** 8:39:49 PM Leni: I got a number, I'll see if he answers. 8:44:09 PM *** Leni tries it! *** 8:55:20 PM Quill: ((Sorry, had to talk to mom for a minute.)) 8:55:28 PM Quill: You tune in the frequency. 8:58:45 PM *** Leni thumps the thing a couple of times. *** 8:58:47 PM Leni: Hello? 9:01:10 PM Quill: There's a moment, and you hear a deep, resonant, sleepy voice. "Hrm. Bex..? This isn't a great time, mate." 9:02:34 PM | Edited 9:03:24 PM Leni: I am much cuter than Bex, Ox. Much. 9:02:53 PM Quill: ((THis is Ox, not Varen.)) 9:04:51 PM Leni: It's Leni, I heard you sold the place. I'm looking for Varen, you know where he is? he owes me money. 9:06:18 PM Quill: Ox: Leni? How did you... oh, never mind. Yeah, matter of fact, I'm working for Varen now. 9:07:44 PM Leni: Yeah, about that. Are you sure that's a good idea? 9:09:58 PM Quill: Ox: I was just as skeptical as you, honestly, but hes got a pretty solid operation here. 9:11:42 PM Quill: Ox: Why, you want in? 9:12:04 PM Leni: Nah, he just owes me some money, that's all, I'm callin' in my marker. 9:12:17 PM Leni: I'm assuming he told you about the bounty, right? 9:15:13 PM Quill: Ox: You kidding? He brags about it. 9:16:21 PM Leni: Oh, I meant yours. 9:16:37 PM Quill: Ox: Wait, what? 9:17:09 PM Leni: Not at all, huh? 9:20:23 PM Leni: Well that's just like him, isn't it. 9:20:36 PM Quill: Ox: There's a bounty out for me? 9:20:45 PM Quill: You hear him tapping on a keyboard. 9:20:54 PM Quill: Ox: From who? 9:20:58 PM Leni: No, there isn't. Yet. 9:22:24 PM Quill: Ox: ... you threatening me? 9:22:36 PM Quill: Ox: You don't have to do that. 9:22:38 PM Leni: No, I'm trying to scare you into not working with Varen, because I like you! 9:23:23 PM Leni: Specifically, I like you not dead. 9:26:27 PM Quill: Ox: I dunno This is all going pretty smoothly, Leni. If it was just Varen, yeah, but he's got this whole organization that pretty much runs without him at this point. 9:28:07 PM Leni: ... okay, but I still need to talk to him. 9:28:21 PM Leni: I just don't think it's safe, that's all. But it's your life. 9:30:44 PM Quill: Ox: All right. I'll get him to call you. 9:32:02 PM Leni: I just want the credits I'm owed, that's all. 9:33:52 PM Quill: Ox: Trust me, he can more than cover it. I'll get him to call you. You still at he same frequency? 9:36:35 PM Leni: Yep. You know me, I'd hate to lose track of my friends. Speaking of, Bex is reeeeally cute. 9:42:23 PM Quill: Ox: Heh. Yeah, he's a good kid. Try not to break his heart. 9:44:36 PM Leni: I didn't break yours! 9:50:27 PM Quill: Ox: You don't know that! 9:51:19 PM Leni: .... did I break yours? 9:54:28 PM Quill: Ox: Well, no. I'm just saying. 9:56:46 PM Leni: Well then. 10:01:07 PM Quill: Ox: Anyway. I'll get Varen to give you a call. I'll even see if I can get him to give you interest. What do you need the money for? You've let the marker go for a long time. 10:02:14 PM Leni: What do you think I need it for? There's a tournament at the Nebula and I want in. 10:05:12 PM Leni: Buuuuuut the buyin is more than I've got. 10:05:29 PM Leni: The thing is, I try to stay out of Varen's way most of the time, you know? 10:10:36 PM Quill: Ox: Yea, he's just as pleasant as ever. 10:11:07 PM Quill: Ox: Still, I know he's good for it So don't let him tell you he doesn't. 10:12:24 PM Leni: I won't. ... Hey, Ox? Take care of yourself, okay? I got a bad feeling about Varen. 10:19:11 PM Quill: Ox: No worries. I have enough money squirreled away and a couple of out doors. 10:20:11 PM Leni: Good. 10:20:17 PM Leni: See you around! 10:20:21 PM *** Leni hangs up. *** 10:26:30 PM Quill: XD: Well then. You should know that I've managed to sell several items, including the mural, for 975 credits. 10:27:43 PM Leni: ... what else did you get rid of? 10:36:08 PM Quill: XD: Just some sundires that you have won in various games. The mural. That tentacled fish statue that you said 'gave you the creeps'. The painting of the Gamorrean Duchess that you swore was watching you when you were getting dressed. 10:38:13 PM Leni: Excellent! You are the prince of droids. 10:45:54 PM Quill: XD: So now what? We await Varen's call? 10:49:33 PM Leni: Yeah, I think so. 10:50:13 PM Leni: I'm too full to eat anything else, and I don't feel like getting hammered. I want to play, but then I'd miss the call. 10:54:08 PM Quill: XD: Well, then. I would counsel patience. 10:54:28 PM Leni: You do remember who you're talking to, right? 10:57:16 PM Quill: XD: I would, but I'm not going to. 11:02:00 PM Leni: Just checking! 11:02:03 PM *** Leni smiles. *** 11:06:42 PM Quill: There is a chirp, that indicates that someone is essentially ringing your ship's doorbell. 11:09:06 PM Leni: ... huh. 11:09:12 PM *** Leni opens the door. *** 11:15:40 PM Quill: You find a short little Duros in impeccable clothing, fidgeting nervously! 11:19:39 PM Leni: Hi? 11:22:14 PM Quill: Duros: Yes, yes, hello, Ms. Starrunner. I am here to invite you to gathering hosted by the great Durga the Hutt! 11:22:26 PM Quill: He hands over a card with a trembling hand. 11:25:48 PM *** Leni takes it, and examines it. *** 11:25:51 PM Leni: Why are you so scared? 11:27:12 PM Quill: Duros: Oh... I am not scared! Just very, very, happy, to be surving the glorious Durga the Hutt! 11:30:12 PM Leni: ... never play sabacc, you'd suck at it. 11:30:19 PM *** Leni reads the card. *** 11:32:30 PM Quill: It's pretty much just a time and an address. Tomorrow evening. 11:36:31 PM Leni: I'm so in! Thank you! 11:36:53 PM Quill: He looks a bit relieved, and bows, and leaves! 11:40:06 PM Leni: XD! Maybe I can snag a swell at the shindig. 11:43:38 PM Quill: XD: Durga the Hutt is the source of the 35000 credit bounty on Varen. 11:45:05 PM Leni: So? 11:50:43 PM Quill: XD: He's probably going to be asking for information on Varen. 11:52:13 PM Leni: I haven't got any. 11:54:34 PM Quill: XD: Durga isn't really known for his benevolence. I will be accompanying you. 11:56:49 PM Leni: Oh, well, if you insist. That would be safer, I'm sure. For me, though maybe not for you. 7:21:04 PM Quill: So! you got an invitation to a trap! Or something. 7:23:14 PM *** Leni was fairly enthusiastic, as it sounded interesting! *** 7:24:27 PM Quill: XD: Durga the Hutt is not known for his benevolence. He is known as cruel and vindictive. 7:25:04 PM Leni: Right. 7:36:10 PM Quill: XD: He almost certainly is wanting information on Varen. He must have seen that your ship was docked here, and he must have known about your previous dealings with Varen. 7:36:34 PM Quill: XD: It makes me wonder if VAren hasn't hired or otherwise silenced all his other former compatriots, actually. 7:36:35 PM Leni: And? 7:37:18 PM Leni: I don't think I qualify as one of his compatriots. 7:41:08 PM Quill: XD: I mean that Durga will either try to bribe or intimidate you to get closer to Varen. 7:43:09 PM Leni: And? 7:45:21 PM | Edited 7:45:23 PM Quill: XD: I'm just warning you. 7:47:35 PM Leni: ... hm. When you put it that way it doesn't sound like much fun. 7:48:40 PM Quill: XD: It probably will not be. 7:50:19 PM Leni: ... but I can't just not go. 7:51:35 PM Quill: XD: I would not start convince you not to go. You have a way of making these sorts of situations work out for you. I'm just trying to make sure you're fore-warned. 7:53:55 PM Leni: I'm likeable! 7:59:28 PM Quill: XD: Apparently! Empirical data does support that. 8:02:18 PM Leni: Even you like me, XD. 8:03:59 PM Quill: XD: This is true. I do feel a certain degree of loyalty. 8:09:19 PM Leni: And it's not just because I technically own you! 8:11:09 PM Quill: XD: Hmph. Yes, well. You know how we feel about technicalities. 8:11:44 PM Leni: They're best ignored. 8:20:58 PM Quill: XD: I agree. So, we'll be attending this party tomorrow night. What shall we do until then? 8:23:09 PM Leni: Well we can't leave the ship, or I might miss the call. 8:28:13 PM Quill: XD: Well, I can forward any calls to your personal comm unit. 8:30:22 PM Leni: Oh, right. 8:30:30 PM Leni: Well, what do you wanna do? 8:32:01 PM Quill: XD: I have to make some deliveries, myself. 8:32:25 PM Leni: Right. Maybe I'll see if I can find a game somewhere, see if I can win a little of that money. 8:34:48 PM Quill: XD: There's no shortage of casinos here, certainly. 8:37:50 PM Leni: Yes. Which one should I hit first? 8:43:43 PM Quill: He goes through and gets you a list of casinos a reasonable distance away, ranked in terms of payouts and odds. 8:46:31 PM *** Leni goes for the top one on the list, kisses XD on the cheek and heads out! *** 8:47:42 PM Quill: His cold metal cheek. 8:48:31 PM *** Leni doesn't care! She's kissed worse more. And it's probably not unusual. *** 8:55:23 PM *** Leni loves her friend! *** 8:55:48 PM Quill: He's pretty handy to have around! 8:57:07 PM *** Leni thinks so! *** 8:57:16 PM *** Leni goes out lookin' for a sabacc game! *** 9:05:39 PM Quill: Okay! You go to the Gilded Lily Casino! You've been there a few times. Enough that you know a few of the dealers. 9:06:12 PM *** Leni spies one she knows and heads for that table! *** 5:36:13 PM Quill: ((Heeeere.)) 5:39:23 PM Quill: So! Leni had gone in search of a game while she waited for a call from Varen, who owed her money. She also had an invite from one Durga the Hutt to a little party the following night. 5:41:00 PM *** Rune does! *** 5:45:44 PM Quill: Durga was the one with the 'dead or alive' bounty on Varen. 5:47:25 PM *** Rune thinks she still has to go, probably! *** 5:49:10 PM Quill: Yeah, it's kind of one of those 'go or maybe flee Nar Shaddaa' things. Durga is pretty powerful. 5:49:26 PM Quill: You do find a casino, though. Gimme a roll! 5:54:55 PM Leni: ((8!)) 5:56:39 PM Quill: Nice! So over the course of a few hours, you manage to make 800 credits. 5:58:26 PM *** Leni is sure to tip everybody before she leaves! And heads back to the other bar to see how the nice cute boy is doing. *** 6:05:04 PM Quill: Back to Ox's bar? Okay! You return there. It's just as dead. 6:05:58 PM Leni: Hey! ... where is everyone? 6:10:01 PM Quill: Bex, the aforementioned cute boy, is still behind the bar, chatting at someone seated at the bar. There are a couple of others in booths, but for the most part, it's quiet. 6:10:20 PM Quill: Bex: Eh, a lot of the clientele left when Ox did. 6:12:41 PM Leni: I know, but this is ridiculous. ... or do you like it quiet? 6:15:12 PM Quill: Bex: Quiet doesn't pay the bills. Honestly? I think that the fact is that a lot of Ox's regulars hung out with this Varen guy you were asking about. He has a couple of big prices on his head. 6:15:31 PM Quill: Bex: People that come to a place like this tend to try and avoid that kind of attention. 6:16:48 PM Leni: That's true. Have you considered a rebranding? I like it how it is, but... 6:18:33 PM Quill: Bex: Oh, I've tried, believe me. 6:21:11 PM Leni: Yeah? 6:21:45 PM Quill: Bex: This is one of the seedier parts of a seedy city. There's only so much I can do. No one wants a family restaurant here, after all. 6:25:52 PM Leni: That's true. Hmm. 6:26:37 PM Quill: Bex: Anyway. What can I get you? 6:27:59 PM Leni: ... how late you open, Bex? 6:31:30 PM Quill: Bex: I usually close up at 2 in the morning. Earlier if there's no one in here and I feel like it. 6:34:26 PM Leni: ... hmm. Good to know, I'll be back. 6:34:31 PM *** Leni kisses him on the cheek. *** 6:38:49 PM Quill: His cheek is cold, his skin a lil clammy! Nautolans are an amphibious species. "Whoa, what was that for?" 6:40:17 PM Leni: You're cute. But if you got a person, I won't be a pest. 6:42:00 PM Quill: Bex: Oh. Oh! No, there's no one. 6:45:08 PM Leni: Hmm. Well, I'll be back. 6:45:08 PM *** Leni goes to get him some customers. *** 6:47:35 PM Quill: Where are you going? 6:48:26 PM *** Leni is going to one of the fuller bars, and she's going to subtly try to get people to come back to Bex's with her. *** 6:48:57 PM *** Leni will spend quite a bit of time with them first, become the leader of a nice big group, hopefully, and then change the venue. *** 6:52:31 PM Quill: Clever! 6:52:51 PM Quill: As you're on the way to a slightly nicer, slightly more upscale bar, your comm unit beeps. 6:54:45 PM *** Leni answers. "Leni." *** 6:56:44 PM Quill: You hear Varen's voice on the other end. "Leni! Great to hear from you. How the hell are you?" 6:59:19 PM Leni: Great! Just need the money you owe me for a sabacc tournament. 7:03:31 PM Quill: Varen: Ooh, yeah, I heard about that. Well, I'd be happy to pay up, but I ain't gettin' anywhere near Nal Hutta. 7:06:23 PM Leni: I can give you deposit access to an account. 7:07:21 PM Quill: Varen: Not safe. Your accounts might be tagged, and they could trace the money back to me. No, I wanna do a physical handoff. 7:10:42 PM Leni: Well, we can meet if you want. I suppose. 7:15:18 PM Quill: Varen: I'm sure Ox asked, but hey, you're one of the old crew. You want a job? I got plenty of space for someone with your skills. 7:16:08 PM *** Leni pauses to pretend she's thinking about it. *** 7:16:43 PM Leni: Nah, I don't think I'd be good at that kinda thing. By the way, Durga's lookin' for ya. 7:17:18 PM Quill: Varen: Oh, I know. Why do you think I won't get close to Hutta? 7:19:14 PM Leni: Good. He invited me to a party tomorrow so I have to go. I'm sure he'll try to use me to catch you, so that's why I'm warnin' ya. 7:20:31 PM Quill: Varen: Oof. Yeah. All right, thanks. 7:23:42 PM Leni: Don't worry, I won't let him. You let me know how to do the handoff. If you're sure you don't wanna do it remote. 7:24:35 PM Quill: Varen: Positive. They're watching your accounts for sure. IT's safer this way. 7:24:57 PM Quill: You knew that Varen could be a bit over-cautious, but this new paranoia is a bit off putting! 7:25:18 PM Leni: Sure, sure. 7:29:04 PM Leni: ... try not to squish me with your giant machine, Varen. I might come in useful some day. 7:29:49 PM Quill: Varen: What are you talking about? We go way back, Leni, no worries. 7:32:31 PM Leni: Good. Just don't bite off more'n'you can chew. You can chew plenty anyway. 7:36:51 PM Quill: Varen: Don't worry, I know exactly how much to chew. Good hearing from you. That's 5000, right? I'll even toss in an extra thousand. You've been a good sport about waiting for the money back. 7:37:14 PM Leni: Yeah. All right. Thanks, Varen. 7:40:25 PM Quill: Varen: I send on the coordinates for a rendezvous. How's XD? That droid still kickin' ass for you? 7:41:09 PM Leni: He's the best. 7:42:21 PM Quill: Varen: All right. I'll send the info to him. Gotta go, Leni, see you soon. 7:42:54 PM Leni: I would 7:43:02 PM Leni: n't come yourself, if I were you. Just in case. 7:43:51 PM Quill: Varen: I don't plan on it. 7:44:17 PM Quill: Varen: No worries, I got people for this now. 7:54:10 PM Leni: Good. 7:55:34 PM Leni: See ya, Varen. 7:55:41 PM *** Leni hangs up and goes to bring a party back to Bex! *** 8:01:24 PM Quill: Okay! As you hang up, you have that moment, that chill up your spine. It's like Mal in that episode of Firefly. "I do believe that woman intends to shoot me." 8:01:46 PM Quill: Not that you can pin it down, but you definitely, in SW parlance, 'have a bad feeling about this'. 8:02:02 PM *** Leni sighs. *** 8:02:41 PM Quill: I mean, you don't think he's gonna shoot you or anything. But you just got that bad feeling. 8:03:58 PM Leni: ... well, I'm still helping. 8:04:03 PM *** Leni still goes out to collect a party! *** 8:04:10 PM *** Leni does feel safer with lots of people. *** 8:05:55 PM Quill: Okay! You manage it pretty easily. You walk into a busy little bar, and start carousing! 8:07:04 PM *** Leni carouses a whole bunch, and then tries to bring a nice big group back to Bex. But not the whole bar, that would be mean to that bar. And she makes sure to spend money there too. *** 8:15:02 PM Quill: She's very nice! Okay. But you get a a good party crowd going. 8:16:21 PM *** Leni likes people to be happy. It makes for good emotional vibes. *** 8:16:34 PM *** Leni brings them to Bex! *** 8:18:40 PM Quill: Okay! You bring a good dozen or so partiers to the bar. Things go pretty well! Bex puts out some of his really good food. 8:20:02 PM *** Leni will buy a couple platters of the appetizers and send them around to get people going. Lets Bex do the rest, and then quietly sneaks back to her ship after a couple of drinks. *** 8:22:25 PM Quill: Party starter! Okay! You manage to sneak out without being noticed. 8:24:00 PM *** Leni heads home, feeling pretty cheery. *** 8:26:28 PM Quill: Okay! XD is waiting. He has done his selling, apparently, and is tidying up the ship. 8:27:29 PM Leni: Did you get the ugly art sold? I won some money at the table! ... and I spent some too, but it was a good cause. 8:27:47 PM Quill: XD: ... what cause? 8:29:33 PM Leni: Oh, Bex's bar. I brought a bunch of customers over to try it. 8:32:19 PM Quill: XD: Oh, I see. I got the coordinates from Varen. What's the deal there? 8:33:36 PM Leni: I have a bad feeling about the exchange. 8:33:36 PM Leni: And you had a bad feeling about the party. 8:36:01 PM Quill: XD: Well, yes. Ah. I shall prepare my guns! 8:38:36 PM Leni: Would you clean mine too? You do it so much better than I do. 8:38:46 PM Quill: XD: Of course. Cant have you shooting your hand off. 8:41:28 PM *** Leni beams and hands it to him. *** 8:43:53 PM Quill: He takes it and starts with his chores. 8:44:42 PM *** Leni pours herself a drink and changes into her pajamas. *** 8:50:30 PM Quill: Okay! The rest of the night is quiet, unless there's anything specific you wanna do. 8:50:49 PM *** Leni doesn't have anything else! *** 8:57:43 PM Quill: Okay! You get up the next day. What do you want to do with the morning/afternoon? 8:59:11 PM *** Leni will eat. And then look for more games. Mmm, games. *** 9:00:48 PM Quill: Easy enough! Gimme another roll! 9:02:04 PM Leni: 3 9:02:19 PM Quill: Not as good today, you make 300 credits all told. 9:04:16 PM *** Leni is okay with this. She will get ready for the party. *** 9:04:29 PM Quill: How does she dress? 9:06:12 PM *** Leni wears her nicest suit and gets a nice fresh flower and puts glitter in her hair. *** 9:10:48 PM Quill: Okay! You get all nice and gussied up. XD is ready to go with you! 9:11:31 PM Leni: Aren't you gonna wear your hat? 9:12:15 PM Quill: XD: ...no. It's generally better if I am just perceived to be a piece of technology. 9:14:57 PM Leni: It doesn't seem fair. 9:15:57 PM Quill: XD: Of course it isn't. But it will let me keep a better eye on you. 9:17:23 PM *** Leni makes a face. *** 9:17:31 PM Leni: All right. But for the record I like the hat. 9:20:53 PM Quill: XD: It's very.... dapper. 9:21:36 PM Leni: Exactly. 3:23:38 PM Quill: So, I believe Leni was getting ready for a party. 3:24:45 PM *** Rune was! She looks cute. ***